Tentação
by Tatsuhiko Serena
Summary: ECLIPSE Edward e Bella saem para acampar. A oportunidade perfeita para ficar sozinhos e iniciar um jogo de sedução. CAP 4 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Tentação

E aqui estou eu, com mais uma fic para vocês! Fiquei muito satisfeita com a repercussão da anterior e é incrível ver como, mesmo depois de meses após seu termino, ela continua rendendo reviews e "fãs".

Esta é muito mais light que a anterior, mas podem esperar por momentos mais íntimos!

Funciona da mesma maneira que a anterior, quanto mais reviews eu receber, mais rápido atualizarei!

Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________

Desde que descobrira que Victoria estava me caçando, Edward tornara-se muito chato e controlador, e eu definitivamente não gostava desse seu lado quase maníaco.

Até mesmo quando estávamos na casa dos Cullen, rodeados de tantos vampiros que eu duvido que Victoria se atrevesse a tentar algo, ele se mantinha atento. E isso acabava destruindo qualquer clima romântico que pudesse surgir quando estávamos juntos.

Edward não queria saber de planos para sair de Forks, mas eu precisava respirar um ar diferente. Toda aquela tensão me deixava hiperativa e estressada.

Ainda faltava metade da aula de literatura para podermos sair. Eu olhava constantemente para o relógio, sem nenhuma atenção no que o professor dizia. Perdida que estava nos meus pensamentos, quase não percebi que Edward me passava um bilhete discretamente.

"Nós vamos para minha casa hoje."

Franzi o cenho, irritada de ter que discutir pela milésima vez aquele assunto, e pelo tom imperativo que ele havia usado; respondi mal criada:

"Não vamos, não. Charlie está me esperando"

Mal eu havia me voltado para encarar o quadro novamente e o bilhete já havia voltado. O recado me incomodou ainda mais e soltei um muxoxo quando vi que não tinha mais o que discutir.

"Já conversei com ele sobre isso. Dei a desculpa de que era uma reunião para o desenvolvimento de uma atividade."

Senti seus olhos em cima de mim, esperando uma resposta, mas tudo o que fiz foi rasgar o bilhete em minúsculos pedaços e continuar a minha silenciosa contagem para o final da aula.

~°O°~

- Você não parece muito satisfeita...

Dentro do maldito Volvo finalmente Edward havia resolvido dizer alguma coisa. Para o azar dele, eu estava resolvida a não manter qualquer diálogo com ele.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez, Bella?

Eu sabia que ele estava com aquele olhar melancólico e culpado e sabia que, se olhasse para ele naquele momento, não conseguiria manter minha pose indiferente. Eu só não esperava sentir seus dedos gélidos em meu queixo, forçando-me a virar o rosto em sua direção.

- Bella?

- Mantenha as mãos no volante.

- Mas nós já chegamos.

Olhei pelo vidro do carro e constatei que ele estava certo. Soltei um suspiro indignado, sentindo-me um pouco idiota, e finalmente me rendi àquela mão que não havia desistido.

- Você está me sufocando.

Murmurei zangada. Edward retirou a mão do meu rosto e largou-se melancólico no banco do motorista. Seu olhar continuava triste.

- Bella... Tudo o que tenho feito é para te proteger. Será que não pode ser grata por isso?

- Francamente, Edward! Não é como se Victoria fosse pular de dentro de um arbusto a qualquer momento!

- Toda vez que viermos para minha casa vamos ter essa discussão?

Eu me calei, aborrecida com o pouco caso que ele estava fazendo da situação. Desistindo de falar comigo, Edward desceu do carro e abriu a porta para que eu o acompanhasse. Definitivamente, não ia ser uma tarde divertida.

Por causa da recepção não muito calorosa dos outros Cullen, eu pude me lembrar da maldita sensibilidade auditiva dos vampiros. Com certeza eles tinham ouvido tudo e concordavam plenamente com Edward. Isso não ia ajudar a melhorar as coisas, então decidi tentar relaxar. Enquanto subíamos as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, Edward agarrou a minha mão e a levou ternamente aos lábios, murmurando um pedido de desculpas logo depois. Aquilo me sensibilizou um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Eu só não consigo lidar com essa vigilância toda...

- E eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Agora, você pode ir tomando um banho, se quiser, ou ler alguma coisa, enquanto eu vou discutir a possibilidade de relaxarmos um pouco com Carlisle. Quando estiver com fome, é só dizer.

E com um beijo na ponta do meu nariz, Edward me deixou na porta do seu quarto, voltando para o salão. Deixei-me cair na macia cama que foi adquirida apenas para meu uso e fechei os olhos tentando me livrar de toda aquela tensão. De fato, não era culpa de Edward nem de sua família se eu era um ímã para catástrofes. Eu não deveria estar tão zangada com pessoas que se preocupavam tanto com o meu bem-estar...

Determinada a melhorar o meu humor e a tentar salvar o resto do dia, me encaminhei para o banheiro. Um bom banho quente me faria relaxar e ajudaria a clarear as idéias.

~°O°~

- Edward, me perdoe por isso, mas eu tenho que concordar com Bella. Nós estamos parecendo, de fato, um bando de neuróticos.

Alice estava pousada confortavelmente nos braços de Jasper enquanto falava em tom preocupado.

A reunião feita às pressas pela família Cullen estava procurando uma alternativa menos rigorosa para vigiar Bella, fazendo com que ela se quer notasse que estava sendo protegida.

- Mas não podemos deixar o menor espaço para Victoria achar que pode se aproximar. É muito arriscado!

Jasper, como sempre, era mais cauteloso.

- Deixe que ela venha! Tenho certeza de que Alice e Rose dariam conta dela sem o menor esforço!

Rosalie sorriu de lado, demonstrando certo desprezo pela idéia que Emmet havia expressado.

- O que você acha Carlisle?

Edward estava confuso. Prezava pela segurança de sua Bella, mas não gostava de vê-la infeliz por causa do seu excesso de zelo. Sua preocupação com o bem estar dela não deveria causar tristeza e indignação, mas um sentimento de gratidão. Por que com ela as coisas tinham de ser tão difíceis?

- De fato, Edward, acho que estamos nos precipitando. Há meses que Alice não tem uma visão relacionada à Victoria e nem temos mais notícias nos jornais. Acredito que ela tenha recuado, portanto não precisamos mais ficar tão alertas.

Ao ver a expressão derrotada de Edward, Carlisle deu tapinhas de consolo em seu ombro e completou:

- Perdoe-me, filho. Mas verá que essa decisão é a mais acertada no momento.

Pouco convencido de que essa era a melhor opção, Edward encolheu os ombros, resignado e, com um breve gesto, retirou-se do salão e encaminhou-se às escadas. Era de se esperar que Bella estivesse com fome àquela altura.

~°O°~

Acabei levando mais tempo do que o necessário no banho. As roupas e todo o meu kit nécessaire estavam religiosamente nos seus lugares, como sempre estavam toda vez que eu ficava hospedada com os Cullen.

Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade sobre o que Edward e os outros haviam conversado em minha ausência, mas isso teria que esperar. Sabia muito bem que seria difícil extrair qualquer informação de um deles naquelas circunstâncias e no momento eu preferia tentar tornar as coisas mais agradáveis.

Deitei-me preguiçosamente na cama, pensando o que de útil poderia fazer para salvar o dia. Não tinha dever de casa por causa da proximidade da formatura; Os professores não queriam ser o motivo de uma histeria coletiva por que as pessoas não tiveram tempo de resolver os problemas que uma festa dessas envolvia. Meu pensamento me traiu e pude rever claramente as tardes ociosas que passava em La Push com Jacob... As coisas, de alguma maneira, eram mais simples e eu sentia falta daquele amigo que me apoiou num momento tão difícil.

Ao ouvir as suaves batidas na porta, forcei-me a voltar para o presente. Apesar do saudosismo, aquela foi a época mais sombria da minha vida. Eu não tinha porque desejar que ela voltasse.

- Pode entrar!

- Melhorou o humor?

- Sim. Nada que um bom banho quente não possa resolver!

O _meu _sorriso torto brincou em seus lábios e eu sabia que a discussão que tivemos tinha ficado no passado. Edward aproximou-se felinamente da cama e logo se juntou a mim. Permanecemos deitados, com o olhar fixo um no outro, apenas saboreando aquele momento calmo, um pedaço de felicidade. Aqueles olhos de ouro líquido ainda tinham um poder magnético sobre mim, eu seria incapaz de resistir a eles em qualquer que fosse a circunstância. Fechei os olhos, a fim de poder recuperar um pouco do oxigênio que já me faltava, mas antes que pudesse abri-los novamente, senti os lábios frios de Edward em meu queixo. Ele me puxou mais para perto, abraçando-me pela cintura e pondo uma mão na minha nuca, acariciando meus cabelos. Senti meu corpo dissolver-se em suas mãos e podia jurar que estava nas nuvens quando os nossos lábios se encontraram. Os meus moldando-se nos dele, com delicadeza e paixão. Suspirei longamente ao contato de nossas línguas. A oposição entre o quente do meu corpo e o frio do dele me provocava arrepios, mas eu não me sentia embaraçada dessa vez. Apertei-me mais de encontro ao seu corpo e esse movimento acabou disparando o alarme de excesso de intimidade que Edward adquirira... Pude sentir seu abraço afrouxar e o beijo tornar-se menos intenso gradativamente, até que cessou. Os olhos que me fitaram eram brilhantes de um sentimento que não pude identificar. Excitação, talvez?

- Ah, Bella...

Edward suspirou pesaroso e rolou na cama, puxando-me para apoiar a cabeça em seu peito de mármore.

- Não vou me desculpar.

- Eu sei...

Seguiu-se outro longo suspiro. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo que me pareceu longo demais, tentando estabelecer um controle de nossas vontades.

- E então... Planos para o final de semana?

Edward quebrou o constrangimento entre nós e iniciou uma conversa despretensiosa, eu supunha.

- Ficar trancada aqui com você e sua família e ser obrigada a brincar de modelo com Alice?

- Ela não vai ficar feliz em ouvir você falando assim. Eu tenho uma proposta melhor, mas você tem que promoter que se comportará!

Apoiando-me nos cotovelos para vê-lo de cima, o encarei desconfiada por um instante. Edward deu um sorriso angelical. Levantei uma sobrancelha e fiz sinal para que ele continuasse.

- Conheço um lugar muito bonito, não muito longe daqui. Fica na nossa parte do território, assim não teremos problemas com os Quileutes. É um lago de água cristalina e pouco conhecido por ser de difícil acesso. Nessa época do ano, eu duvido que alguém se anime a ir. O que acha?

- Humm... E em que ponto exatamente eu teria que ser obediente?

Perguntei, desconfiada dessa proposta surgida do nada. Não fazia a menor idéia de que havia um lago perdido entre as árvores. Pareceu-me animador, não ter que passar os dias de folga trancafiada, mas havia algo de muito suspeito nisso tudo. Edward sorriu tranquilamente.

- Só não quero que você resolva fazer trilha sozinha, ou tente nadar sem que eu esteja por perto. Entenda, prefiro não dar espaço para o azar...

Não gostei daquela provocação, e dei-lhe uma pancadinha no ombro. Ele riu mais largamente e agarrou-me, fazendo com que eu caísse em cima dele. Edward beijou a ponta do meu nariz e perguntou:

- E então?

- Tudo bem então. Eu aceito a proposta!


	2. Chapter 2

Tentação

N/A: Sinto muito pela demora abusiva! Tive uma série de imprevistos e ainda questões da faculdade para resolver, que tomaram todo o meu tempo livre para escrever. Além do mais, as reviews foram bem escassas, o que me desestimulou um pouco.

Em respeito às que me mandaram alguma mensagem de incentivo, ou cobrança, aí vai o 2° capítulo. O próximo será postado muito em breve, eu prometo! (:

__________________________________________________________

Edward POV

No início a idéia me pareceu muito boa, mas agora eu começava a ponderar as possíveis conseqüências. Tudo o que eu não precisava era estar em campo aberto, e de alguma forma isolado, com Bella. Mas a expressão de alívio no rosto dela me impediu de voltar atrás... Ela não merecia lidar com os problemas que o meu mundo lhe impunha!

Tentei relaxar um pouco, confiando no palpite de Carlisle. Passamos o resto da tarde providenciando os itens necessários para um fim de semana de camping. Durante esse tempo, Bella não parou de me lançar olhares desconfiados, quase que questionadores. Céus. Eu poderia dar a minha imortalidade em troca de saber o que se passa na cabeça dela... Ela era um enigma que eu gostaria muito de decifrar...

~°O°~

Bella POV

Durante toda aquela tarde, não pude deixar de me perguntar os motivos por trás daquela decisão repentina de Edward. Primeiro, passaríamos o final de semana trancados, e agora iríamos acampar num local isolado? Realmente estava cada vez mais difícil de entender o que se passava na mente dele...

Por mais que tentasse lutar contra, _outros_ pensamentos perpassavam a minha mente... A idéia de ter um pouco de privacidade com Edward me parecia boa demais. Eu poderia até tirar proveito disso... Ou não. Talvez ele não tivesse se quer chegado a cogitar tal possibilidade, e essa opção era a mais provável. Mas eu não podia negar que teria a oportunidade perfeita para fazê-lo perder o controle...

Quem sabe?

~°O°~

Edward POV

Amanheceu rápido. Talvez por causa da minha ansiedade. Bella havia dormido calmamente, e aparentemente tivera poucos sonhos. Procurei deixar todos a par dos meus planos e me certifiquei de que saberiam chegar ao local, em caso de necessidade urgente. O nervosismo só fazia aumentar à medida que a hora de partirmos se aproximava, mas Bella não poderia perceber. Ela estava radiante, tendo escolhido roupas frescas de verão para um dos poucos dias ensolarados que Forks nos permitia.

Partimos antes das 9hs. Apesar de Bella insistir que seu carro era mais adequado para o tipo de programa que iríamos fazer, eu a convenci de que só chegaríamos ao local no outro dia se o usássemos e eu acabei tomando emprestado o jipe de Emmet.

Não era uma viagem longa. Em menos de duas horas, havíamos chegado ao nosso destino. Pude ver os olhos dela brilhando de fascínio quando ela se voltou para a paisagem com mais atenção e pela primeira vez fiquei satisfeito com a minha idéia. Talvez tudo o que nós dois precisássemos fosse um pouco de espaço...

Aproveitei enquanto Bella reconhecia o local e comecei a arrumar a barraca, sem perdê-la de vista em se quer um momento. Quando tudo estava pronto, me aproximei lentamente da beira do lago, onde ela estava.

- Gostou?

- Oh, Edward... É lindo! Obrigada por ter dividido isso comigo!

O sorriso sincero de gratidão, após tantos dias de tensão entre nós, terminou me deixando mais calmo. Sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Passei a mão por sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto e sussurrei:

- Eu te amo.

Ela riu, satisfeita e relaxada, apertando mais o corpo contra o meu e respondeu:

- Eu também.

~°O°~

Bella POV

Quando tudo já estava devidamente arrumado, Edward disse que iria pescar para garantir o meu almoço. Quase perdi a paciência quando ele insistiu para que eu não me afastasse da barraca enquanto ele estivesse ocupado e que gritasse, caso percebesse alguma movimentação estranha nas redondezas. Mas respirando fundo e contando até 10, consegui manter meus nervos em harmonia.

Nunca havia acampado antes, e pra falar a verdade, sempre achei essa atividade pouco produtiva. Mas o que a necessidade de respirar novos ares não faz com as pessoas, hem? Tentei me manter ocupada, arrumando o material para cozinhar o peixe de maneira digna, ainda que soubesse que somente eu desfrutaria do almoço. Logo, não havia mais nada para fazer e eu me xinguei mentalmente por não ter pensado em levar um livro na mochila.

Encostei-me a uma velha árvore que havia por perto e deixei meus pensamentos vagarem. O final de semana poderia ser bem mais produtivo do que eu havia inicialmente pensado... Poderia significar um sério avanço no meu relacionamento com Edward, eu só precisava descobrir um meio de vencer a resistência dele. Não parecia tão difícil, estando longe do resto da sua família de ouvidos ultra-sensíveis. Ainda assim, eu precisava derrubar o monstro chamado "timidez" que residia dentro de minha cabeça. Se conseguisse isso, poderia voltar para Forks como outra mulher... Só de imaginar o que poderíamos fazer ali, sozinhos, um arrepio passou pela minha espinha e me trouxe de volta à realidade. Pisquei algumas vezes para a claridade, tentando identificar um pontinho brilhante à distância, mas não precisei procurar muito, pois Edward se aproximava com uma cestinha onde o resultado da pesca deveria estar. Seria absolutamente normal, se ele não estivesse completamente molhado e sem camisa. Desejei poder ser cada uma daquelas gotinhas de água que escorriam pelo seu corpo de mármore, e já havia parado de respirar, quando senti suas mãos frias me sacudindo suavemente:

- Bella, está tudo bem?

Eu devia estar com uma cara muito abobalhada. Tentei recompor minha expressão e, puxando uma grande quantidade de ar, o encarei antes de responder:

- Tudo certo. Você trouxe o almoço?

Ele sorriu, despreocupado, e ergueu a cestinha, demonstrando que não havia esquecido.

Enquanto preparava os peixes que ele havia trazido, minha mente voltou a trabalhar no plano ousado de fazê-lo ceder às minhas investidas. Eu tinha todas as armas disponíveis, mas precisava de um bom plano para usá-las, ou poderia terminar encurtando o final de semana... Edward estava distraído, tocando alguma coisa numa flauta que eu nem ao menos sabia que ele tinha. Ele mal podia esperar pelo que eu tinha em mente para esta noite...


	3. Chapter 3

Tentação

Como eu havia prometido o 3° capítulo está aqui!

Obrigada pelas reviews, eu realmente fico feliz e me animo mais a escrever quando eu as recebo!

Em breve, mas talvez com um tempo de espera maior que este, o próximo capítulo.

Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________

A tarde se fora muito rápido, em meio a conversas e brincadeiras, e só agora eu me dava conta daquilo que eu planejara fazer. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, definitivamente, mas eu poderia tentar, com ares de inocência, e ver no que daria.

Assistimos juntos ao pôr-do-sol. O reflexo da luz no lago criou um ambiente mágico, mas ele só estava completo porque eu podia sentir as minhas costas apoiadas à superfície de mármore do peito de Edward. Aconcheguei-me a ele, começando a sentir o vento frio da noite e sabendo que essa proximidade só faria piorar a sensação, mas eu realmente não me importava.

- Bella... Assim você vai pegar um resfriado.

Apesar do tom preocupado, pude vê-lo esboçar um sorriso e ouvir um som abafado sair de seus lábios, quando me apertei com mais força contra o corpo dele.

- Pelo menos vamos para dentro da barraca, onde está mais quente.

Opa! Barraca? Sim, sim... Por que não? Comecei a pensar que talvez as coisas pudessem ser mais fáceis do que o meu ânimo previra. E se ele tivesse planejado toda essa coisa de camping tendo o mesmo objetivo que eu? Senti meu rosto aquecer, e sabia que deveria estar completamente vermelha. Edward inclinou-se levemente para o lado, observando-me atento:

- No que você está pensando, Bella?

Seu olhar era ao mesmo tempo curioso e cauteloso. Edward já estava suficientemente tenso sem saber que eu planejava agarrá-lo a qualquer momento, porque eu tiraria dele esse momento tão ameno?

- Nada. Apenas me emocionei com a beleza do pôr-do-sol.

Sorri inocente para a sua expressão pouco crédula e levantei-me de um pulo, procurando evitar mais perguntas.

- Vamos?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e logo se ergueu também, alcançando-me no caminho para a pequena barraca.

~°O°~

Havia qualquer coisa de estranho no comportamento dela, mas eu não fazia idéia do que poderia ser. Talvez eu estivesse apenas ficando paranóico...

Bella entrou na barraca primeiro, e me pediu para esperar um pouco, enquanto vestia algo mais confortável e quente. Realmente a noite estava fria, e talvez fosse mais agradável para ela vestir-se de modo adequado para o clima. Sentei-me pacientemente à frente, e aguardei. Eu estava preparado para tudo naquele momento, menos para o abraço que Bella me deu. Agachada atrás de mim, seus braços envolveram minha cintura e sua cabeça apoiou-se na curva do meu pescoço. Por um breve instante, relaxei com aquela ação repentina e tão carinhosa, mas logo meu corpo enrijeceu. Com o tronco colado às minhas costas, eu podia sentir... E estaria louco se não me percebesse isso. Bella estava sem sutiã, e a blusa que ela escolhera era muito fina. Eu podia sentir com muita precisão os seios dela, macios e quentes, em contato com as minhas costas. O QUE ELA PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

~°O°~

Eu realmente precisei reunir muita coragem para fazer isso. Não fazia idéia de como Edward reagiria, mas tinha um bom palpite... Paralisia momentânea e negação instantânea. Esse pensamento quase me desanimou, mas eu estava decidida a provocá-lo, mesmo que fosse só um pouquinho.

Tudo bem que a idéia inicial era colocá-lo dentro da barraca e com a desculpa perfeita de que estava calor, retirar a blusa, mas o maldito frio que fazia lá fora me impediu. Então fiz uma pequena adaptação do plano. E eu me sentia menos oferecida assim.

Tentei controlar minha respiração e batimentos cardíacos da melhor forma possível, afim de que Edward não notasse qualquer intenção por trás dessa minha troca de roupa. Quando o vi na frente da barraca, momentaneamente disperso, não pensei duas vezes e o abracei. Sua primeira reação era totalmente esperada, ele acariciou as minhas mãos de leve e inclinou um pouco o pescoço, dando-me mais espaço, mas quando me aproximei mais... Edward ficou estático e eu comecei a pensar que talvez tivesse ido rápido demais e que a idéia era péssima e bastante vulgar, no final das contas. Mas já estava ali. Tentei não manifestar nenhuma emoção, mantendo-me abraçada a ele.

A voz de Edward veio num sussurro, mas ele não se moveu um milímetro se quer para longe de mim:

- Bella... Porque você me provoca dessa maneira?

Havia um tom desconhecido ali. Podia ser decepção, mas também uma manifestação do seu desejo por mim. Apertei-me mais contra o seu corpo, suspirando. Ele não percebia que também me provocava? O tempo inteiro, dia e noite, até mesmo nos meus sonhos?

- Você sabe que isto não é certo... Que eu posso machucá-la de verdade...

- Tudo o que eu sei Edward, é que eu desejo você. Muito. Mas parece que eu não desperto o mesmo sentimento em você...

Estava quase desistindo, e já havia me convencido de que essa não fora uma boa idéia. Afrouxei o abraço e quando comecei a me afastar, senti as mãos de Edward me puxando, de forma que eu ficasse frente a frente com ele, parcialmente deitada em suas pernas. Seu olhas era intenso, e seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu lentamente. Minha respiração ficou difícil de repente...

- Você realmente pensa assim, Bella?

Edward terminou a frase com os lábios já totalmente nos meus. O beijo era ardente, sensual... Quase convidativo. Meus braços circundaram o pescoço dele, enquanto as mãos frias estreitavam cada vez mais o espaço entre nossos corpos. Era engraçado como Edward era cuidadoso até para me beijar... Ele tinha especial atenção à minha língua, evitando que ela passasse perto demais dos seus dentes o tempo inteiro, mas à medida que o beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, ele se tornou mais relaxado.

Senti que o meu corpo estava sendo empurrado para baixo gradativamente, e logo pude sentir o chão contra as minhas costas. Edward estava deitado ao meu lado, o corpo dele parcialmente por cima do meu. Àquela altura, eu podia jurar que devia estar roxa. A respiração tornava-se cada vez mais difícil e meu coração tentava pular de encontro a Edward.

As mãos de Edward estavam na minha cintura até aquele momento, mas então começaram a subir. Por debaixo da minha blusa. Prendi a respiração quando senti a trilha fria subir pela minha barriga, passar pelo umbigo... Tudo isso muito lentamente. Quando chegou ao vão entre os meus seios, eu achei que iria explodir de ansiedade. Os dedos brincaram um pouco naquela região, indo e voltando algumas vezes, até que finalmente decidiu explorar o meu seio esquerdo. Minha pele, que já estava super aquecida àquela hora, queimou quando eu senti o toque de Edward. O contraste entre o quente e o frio fez com que uma corrente elétrica atravessasse todo o meu corpo e fosse se manifestar em meus lábios. Eu arqueei o corpo e um gemido abafado escapou em meio ao beijo, cada vez mais caloroso.

Isso foi o bastante para tirar Edward do transe. Ele não se afastou imediatamente, mas o contato entre nossos lábios foi cessando gradativamente, e a mão que estava acariciando o meu seio logo voltou para sua posição inicial na minha cintura. Eu suspirei decepcionada com a minha falta de controle. Nossos olhos se abriram quase que na mesma hora, e ficamos nos encarando, tentando nos recompor, por alguns minutos. Edward sorriu aflito, e me ergueu do chão, ainda com os olhos fixos nos meus. A íris totalmente escurecida. Tentei me ajeita da melhor forma possível, sentando-me comportadamente ao seu lado. Edward levou a mão aos lábios, abaixando a cabeça.

- Agora você está convencida?

~°O°~

Era tão visível, e palpável, que ela ainda se recuperava do meu ataque que eu quase senti pena. Eu havia me permitido ir um pouco mais além, para provar de uma vez por todas que a desejava mais do que tudo neste mundo, mas as coisas acabaram saindo um pouco do meu controle, e se não fosse pelo gemido...

Honestamente, aquele gemido quase acabou de vez com o meu autocontrole, mas ainda havia um pouco de bom senso perdido na minha mente e com muito esforço eu consegui me afastar. A minha calça estava incomodamente apertada neste momento... Se Bella tivesse idéia da minha situação, tiraria proveito dela, sem a menor dúvida.

Sem olhá-la, a fim de evitar um novo ataque, eu lhe sugeri que fosse dormir, para que pudéssemos aproveitar melhor a manhã seguinte. Percebi seu olhar de desapontamento antes de seguir meu conselho. Com um "boa noite" tímido, eu a vi sumir no interior da barraca. Um problema a menos... Agora o que eu iria fazer com _ele_? Apenas por hábito, puxei o ar ruidosamente para logo após expeli-lo, tentando acalmar os meus sentidos. A sensação da pele macia em minha mão não desaparecia e tornava o processo ainda mais torturante...

Percebi que precisava caçar, só assim para restabelecer algum controle sobre o meu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia me afastar de Bella. Durante vários minutos eu permaneci estático, tentando achar uma solução conciliadora para aquele problema. Com certa angústia, espiei para dentro da barraca apenas para constatar que ela já dormia e então, prometendo a mim mesmo que me auto exterminaria caso acontecesse algo de mal a ela, saí para caçar.

- Maldita seja, Isabella Swan...


	4. Chapter 4

Tentação

O que pode acontecer com quem vai com muita sede ao pote?

Desculpem a demora, mas espero que gostem deste capítulo. Espero também receber mais reviews, principalmente de você, leitora, que me add aos seus favoritos!

Obrigada pelo carinho!

~°O°~

A manhã chegou fria e com aparência chuvosa. O céu nublado tornava atividades ao ar livre pouco convidativas, então Edward e eu tivemos que nos contentar com passeios rápidos de barco e trilhas que margeavam o lago. Percebi que ele tentou evitar o menor contato físico entre nós. Então eu tinha duas perguntas pululando em minha mente durante todo o tempo: estaria ele me evitando por que não consegue mais se controlar? Ou tudo isso só significa que ele está mais determinado do que nunca a não levar isso adiante?

Enquanto Edward providenciava cogumelos para o jantar, eu resolvi pôr o barco de volta no lago e passar o tempo lendo qualquer coisa. Enquanto o céu ia desbotando num tom de anil bem profundo, eu me perdi observando as primeiras estrelas a surgir. Me peguei quase babando ao imaginar cenas realmente impróprias protagonizadas por mim e por Edward sob aquelas estrelas... Quando senti um arrepio nos braços, resolvi remar de volta para a margem e me aquecer na fogueira próxima à barraca. Enquanto fazia o percurso, vi o vulto veloz e pálido que só podia ser Edward se aproximando.

As chamas quentes estalavam e o cheiro de cogumelos já estava no ar quando finalmente consegui chegar à margem. Me aproximei, buscando o círculo de luz no qual Edward estava e, cautelosamente, sentei-me ao seu lado. Para minha surpresa, e contrariando o seu comportamento da manhã, a mão fria e pálida veio de encontro a minha, acariciando-a. Relaxei o corpo e apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro de mármore, absorvendo aquele perfume maravilhoso que sempre me deixava meio perdida.

- Pensei que estivesse me evitando...

Murmurei contra a pele do seu pescoço, enquanto aspirava profundamente. Estremeci de leve, lembrando da última vez em que nossos corpos estiveram tão próximos.

- Não exatamente. Só queria lhe dar um tempo para se recompor...

O riso baixo e com tom de deboche me deixou um pouco envergonhada e levemente irritada. Claro que ele era completamente irresistível e sua presença era atordoante, mas não precisava ficar se gabando por isso! Bufei, indignada com a situação, e quando estava quase me afastando dele, seu braço passou por minha cintura, mantendo-me no lugar.

- Não seja tola. Eu precisei de tempo igual ou maior para poder conseguir manter meus nervos sobre controle enquanto estivesse ao seu lado!

Ele riu o _meu_ sorriso torto e beijou a ponta do meu nariz, em seguida apontando com o queixo para os cogumelos, quase esquecidos em espetos na fogueira. Consegui retira-los antes que queimasse, e o meu jantar foi saboroso e tranqüilo, assistido pelo olhar divertido de Edward. Não pude deixar de notar, de relance, um brilho dourado estranho que perpassou seus olhos por um breve instante. Intrigada, ergui o rosto para encará-lo, deixando os cogumelos de lado. O sorriso ficou mais largo. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Eu deveria sentir-me vulnerável?

- Bella, você consegue imaginar nós dois deitados no barco, flutuando no meio do lago, esperando o amanhecer, abraçados bem juntos?

- Hum... Sim...

Por alguma razão, eu tinha um palpite sobre aonde aquela conversa iria chegar. Meus olhos estreitaram de curiosidade, enquanto meu rosto ficou quente de repente.

- E você consegue imaginar tudo isso... Apenas com as roupas de baixo?

- COMO?

Meus olhos arregalaram, e eu tinha certeza que a minha boca era um "o" perfeito de surpresa. Devia estar com uma cara aparvalhada, mas pouco me importava no momento. Se eu não tinha ouvido errado, ou se o perfume dele não tivesse dado um nó nos meus neurônios, Edward Cullen estava propondo virar a madrugada comigo, num lugar deserto, seminu. Àquela altura, meu rosto estava mais quente que a fogueira e completamente vermelho, se não roxo. Como um predador que cerca sua presa, Edward aproximou-se felinamente, fazendo com que os nossos narizes se encostassem. Estava quase hiperventilando, o coração quase saltando pela minha boca, indo de encontro aos lábios frios dele, quando senti seu hálito frio e suas palavras docemente pronunciadas:

- E se eu estivesse disposto a tornar isso real?

O beijo que se seguiu quase me fez desfalecer. Alguma força interior que desconhecia ter, me manteve totalmente acordada todo o tempo, e correspondendo com igual intensidade e paixão. Quando Edward começou a se afastar, eu o enlacei pelo pescoço com os dois braços, tentando impedi-lo, mas com o mínimo de esforço ele conseguiu quebrar o contato, rindo da minha situação. Seus olhos brilhantes me encaravam quando ele sussurrou:

- Calma! Ainda tem mais.

Ele segurou a minha mão e me ajudou a levantar. Caminhamos lentamente de volta para o barquinho que eu havia deixado na margem do lago. Meu peito palpitava e eu podia dizer que estava à beira de um ataque cardíaco, mas eu precisava agüentar firme e ver até onde Edward iria com tudo isso. Algo me dizia que ele estava tramando algo, mas os meus hormônios estavam por demais agitados para permitir que meu cérebro fizesse as sinapses corretamente.

Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro Edward conseguiu me pôr dentro do barco sem o menor risco de queda, juntando-se a mim dentro dele em segundos. Enquanto ele remava para um ponto mais profundo, eu o encarei, tentando entender o que se passava em sua mente. Finalmente começava a entender o porquê de ele ficar tão frustrado por não conseguir ler a minha mente...

O olhar dourado e intenso não desviou um só momento de mim. Eu me sentia totalmente despida e devorada por aquele olhar predador. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo em que ficava hiper consciente de que meu namorado era um vampiro que tinha uma particular queda pelo meu sangue... Eu sabia que estava segura, mas também sabia que era a presa da noite. E essa idéia me deixava ainda mais excitada...

Quando chegamos mais ou menos ao meio do lago, com a visibilidade comprometida e tendo como única fonte de iluminação a lua crescente, Edward pousou os remos e estendeu a mão para mim. Tremendo descontroladamente, eu me aproximei e logo me vi envolvida pelo seu forte abraço de mármore, mas que não era menos delicado e apaixonado por isso. Nossos lábios tornaram a se encontrar, mas o beijo era calmo e suave, se comparado com o que acontecera minutos atrás na fogueira. Edward começou a deitar seu corpo sobre o meu delicadamente, e de maneira quase imperceptível. Quando realmente me dei conta, estava deitada e sentindo a leve pressão do corpo dele. Não há palavras para descrever essa sensação.

O beijo foi interrompido, e os lábios macios vagaram para a minha mandíbula, descendo lentamente para o meu pescoço, depositando beijos em toda a extensão. O sussurro contra a pele quente me provocou um arrepio.

- Como você pode duvidar, mesmo por um segundo, do meu desejo por você?

As mãos passeavam indo dos meus ombros à minha cintura, chegando às minhas pernas. A cada carícia, meu corpo se apertava mais contra o dele, numa tentativa de saciar a sua vontade de ser tocado por aquelas mãos tão delicadas. Suspirando longamente, eu me deleitava, querendo que aquele momento nunca terminasse. Gentilmente, Edward abriu espaço entre as minhas pernas, acomodando-se entre elas. Com o antebraço direito apoiado acima da minha cabeça, os nossos rostos muito próximos, a mão afagando levemente mechas do meu cabelo, ele me olhava sorrindo. A mão que estava livre aventurou-se por debaixo da minha blusa, provocando-me arrepios mais violentos, mas eu não quebrei o contato visual. Eu tentava dizer com os olhos que estava preparada para aquilo e que não voltaria atrás. Mas não era como se fosse esse tipo de resposta que Edward estivesse esperando...

Quando os dedos frios fizeram contato com a renda do meu sutiã, meu gemido foi calado pela boca ávida de Edward. Minhas mãos repousavam um tanto inocentes nos ombros dele, incapazes de fazer qualquer movimento malicioso e acabar por despertar o senso de responsabilidade do meu namorado ultra-protetor, mas eu sabia que não estava entrando no espírito da coisa... Logo senti que estava sendo erguida, e vagamente percebi que não estava mais usando uma blusa. Assim que a blusa passou pela minha cabeça, deixando-me com o tronco seminu, Edward iniciou uma trilha de beijos carinhosos, mas estranhamente despudorados pela minha barriga. O ar frio da noite provocou um arrepio na minha nuca, e instintivamente eu me encolhi. Edward percebeu a minha reação e, interrompendo seu trajeto de beijos pelo meu abdome, tirou de Deus sabe onde um grande, fofo e quente edredom, que jogou por sobre nossos corpos.

Agora aquecida, as sensações causadas pelo contato do meu corpo com o de Edward ganharam dimensões muito maiores e atordoantes. Com os dedos trêmulos, eu finalmente me obriguei a fazer alguma coisa, e como muito esforço consegui retirar a camisa dele. Quando voltou a se acomodar junto a mim, Edward me olhou com o sorriso mais inocente do mundo. A cena era tão linda que eu tive que puxar o ar com muita força algumas vezes para não perder os sentidos...

Eu podia ver que ele estava se divertindo com a minha total falta de controle, mas esta seria a última coisa com a qual eu me preocuparia no momento... Edward depositou um beijo em minha testa e ficamos longos minutos em silêncio. Creio que o único som audível, e mesmo assim somente para ele, era o do meu batimento cardíaco, totalmente descontrolado. Sua expressão ficou séria e ele finalmente resolveu dizer alguma coisa:

- Me explique de onde você tirou tanta convicção e confiança de que é isso mesmo o que você quer...

Então eu havia entendido tudo errado e o momento seria de diálogo, e não de ação? Muito bem, hormônios, bom trabalho... Humpf!

- Eu simplesmente sei. E é tudo o que importa.

- Não exatamente... Eu acho que você ainda não tem dimensão dos riscos reais que está correndo.

- Deixe-me listar: posso ter todos os meus ossos pulverizados, ser drenada até a morte, ficar tetraplégica... Quer acrescentar mais alguma coisa?

Toda essa conversa realmente me irritava. Edward me reprovou com o olhar e torceu os lábios quando pronunciei a palavra "drenar", mas eu estava magoada demais para dar importância a isso. Comecei a tatear o barco, buscando a minha blusa.

- Afinal, o que foi tudo isso? Um passatempo?

Eu lutava para conter o fluxo de lágrimas que se formavam nos meus olhos, para não parecer que estava assumindo o papel de vítima. As mãos de Edward encontraram as minhas embaixo do edredom, interrompendo a minha busca.

- Não, Bella... Isso foi a conseqüência de um descuido meu. Eu quero isso tanto quanto você, e se não está visível ainda, sinto muito, mas você sabe muito bem qual a condição que eu pus para que possamos chegar a esse momento...

- Matrimônio.

Eu praticamente cuspi a palavra. Era tão injusto que ele exigisse algo assim de mim...

- Eu posso fazer você mudar de idéia.

Numa tentativa quase infantil, eu falei de forma sedutora e ameaçadora.

- Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, portanto redobrarei os meus cuidados.

Rindo da minha careta de indignação, Edward deitou-se ao meu lado, puxando-me para o peito dele. Minha mão acariciava distraidamente a barriga dele, e logo fui relaxando. Após alguns minutos, o sono me dominou e eu enterrei meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Edward. Pouco antes de adormecer, podia jurar que ouvira um suspiro frustrado e quase melancólico...


End file.
